I'll Always Be With You
by BeyondBloody1313
Summary: After Smoke's death, Sub-Zero is left distraught and in agony over his best friend. A year later, Smoke came back...but as a ghost. Will Smoke's presence be enough to help the Cryomancer heal his wounds? AU. Some OOC-ness. Yaoi. NO LEMON. Set after the events of MK9. I refuse to make Sub-Zero a cyborg.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Soul

Chapter 1: Lost Soul

_**A/N: **__This is the first time I've ever written a yaoi story. So please, go easy on me. __**No**__, it will not have a lemon. And yes, there might be some OOC-ness. At first I thought that I should make this a Scorpion x Sub-Zero story, but it made much more sense to me with Smoke in it instead. The events take place after MK9 and for the sake of it, please pretend that Sub-Zero never got turned into a goddamned cyborg. This story has more of a paranormal theme to it. And it's more about comfort and angst. So if you came here for a full blown lemon, you should just go look somewhere else. As for the length of the story, it'll probably be 5 chapters. It won't go up to 10._

_This story was inspired by a movie called "__**What Dreams May Come**__" and a lot of melancholic music._

_I hope you enjoy. _

_**Pairing:**__ Smoke x Sub-Zero_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I DO NOT own any of the MK characters used in this story._

* * *

Smoke felt cold, weak and tired. Much like how he felt when he was burned alive when he was but a mere child. Where was he anyway? He opened his eyes slowly. He saw a lush forest surrounding him and he was lying on the grass in a fetus position. He closed his eyes again in fatigue.

The last thing he remembered was fighting Sindel in the church…

…Until she broke his neck. What made him attack her so viciously and impulsively?

It was Sub-Zero, better known as Kuai Liang, his best friend. He had charged to Sindel, only to have been taken care of immediately. Smoke thought he was dead…

He had never felt so much rage in his life. The way he felt that day did not even compare to that of when he killed the men that had turned him into an Enenra.

Smoke could never admit it, even to himself, that he had always had_ certain _feelings for his best friend. He tried denying it over and over again…but it was a futile thing to do. Instead, he kept his feelings locked inside his heart and vowed to never say anything about it. He couldn't bear the thought to lose his best friend. Eventually, he accepted the fact that he might not ever be with Sub-Zero.

But he always had that spark, that bright twinkle, which gave him hope of being with Kuai…

"Hey!" a male voice yelled. "Get up!"

Smoke opened his eyes and began standing up. He couldn't feel his legs and so he fell back to the ground. The man laughed loudly in amusement.

"You newcomers are so weak!" he mocked. "Don't worry! You'll get used to it!"

Smoke groaned as he held his head. He had a massive headache.

"Where am I? And who are you?"

The man crossed his arms. "Let's just say that I'm your…guide. My name is Ember."

Smoke attempted to stand up again. Why did he feel so weak? "Guide?"

"Yep! Your guide! You do know that you're dead right?"

Smoke scoffed. "If I were dead, then how come I'm—"

"You're a ghost!" Ember bellowed out. "Despite the fact that you're an Enenra, The Gods have given you a chance since you helped Raiden."

Smoke frowned in confusion. "Then…why am I a ghost?"

"I…I don't know, actually." Ember said as he scratched his head in embarrassment. "Every spirit stays behind for a reason. Maybe it's because you have some unfinished business to take care of; to get closure."

Smoke immediately thought of Kuai. Could he be alive? He felt tired again. The floor sure does look comfortable…

"Why am I so…tired?" Smoke yawned.

Ember chuckled. "Ghosts are naturally weak and fatigued beings. People say that they can flip over tables if they wanted to but, that's not true. In fact, right now, we're whispering. You're so weak at the moment that you can't even talk loud enough without fainting from the effort."

Whispering? Smoke could hear him as clear as day! He already felt like fainting. "Will I ever get used to it?"

"Yeah…it'll take you awhile though. But considering that you're an Enenra, you should be able to do get better in a few weeks. Consider yourself lucky. Most people take months, if not years to get used to even lifting a finger."

Smoke focused on keeping his eyes open. Meanwhile, Ember laughed at his pointless actions. Within seconds, Smoke fell to the ground and slept.

* * *

Smoke "slept" for three days. Even then, it didn't feel like he had slept enough. Ember had waked him up in a different area this time. He had awakened him somewhere in China.

"But I'm tired!" Smoke slurred as he rubbed his eyes.

Ember frowned. "Boy you've been asleep for almost a year now! What do you mean you're tired?!"

Smoke widened his eyes. "I've been asleep for a year?!"

Ember grinned. "Did I forget to mention that?"

Smoke fumed. "Answer me!"

Ember widened his eyes. "Calm down boy. Yes you were asleep for almost a year now. Most ghosts do that. They sleep for the first year or two of their new lives…"

Smoke felt horrible. What if Kuai had found someone else? He couldn't bear the thought of seeing him with another person!

"I have to find Kuai…" He whimpered.

Ember's eyes visibly softened and he smiled gently at the hurt Enenra. "I always knew you loved him."

Smoke frowned and crossed his arms. If he were still alive, he would be blushing deeply by now. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Uh-huh sure…"

"I'm gonna go look for him!" Smoke announced, still flustered and began walking in the opposite the direction.

Ember laughed. "Do you even know where he is?"

Smoke stopped. "N-no…"

"Come, I have something to show you." Ember said and motioned him to follow him. Smoke followed behind Ember anxiously. What can be more important than Kuai?

"I've taken the liberty on finding your friend…" Ember said. Smoke's chest swelled in relief. So Kuai_ is_ alive.

"He's been taking shelter with the Shaolin Monks for over a year now." Ember said. "He hasn't considered going back to the Lin Kuei…."

Pfft. Why would he?

"You can find him in there." Ember said as he pointed down the hill. At the bottom of the hill was the Shaolin Monastery. The entrance was covered with rows of cherry blossom trees. It looked so inviting!

"Thank you, Ember." Smoke smiled and began walking towards the monastery. Ember grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait…." He said. "Before you go, I must warn you…Kuai isn't…the same."

"What do you mean?" Smoke hissed.

"Has it ever occurred to you if your death affected him?"

Smoke looked down, feeling guilty.

"Just be prepared." Ember warned and let go of his shoulder. Smoke sighed and made his way downhill.

It's time to see Kuai.

* * *

_**A/N: **__So…how was it? Anyone interested in another chapter? I hope you liked it! _


	2. Chapter 2: Torrent

Chapter 2: Torrent

_**A/N: **__I would like to thank those who favored, reviewed, and began following this story. It really does mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own any of the MK Characters used in this story._

* * *

Sub-Zero tiptoed through the hallways of the Monastery while softly humming a cheerful tune. The monks were meditating so he always had to be extra quiet during this time of the day.

He was lucky. For Liu Kang to offer him a home after Shao Kahn's invasion was a miracle. He'd always thought that he'd have to wander around like some nomad without a home or company. Even though he hardly ever spoke to anyone, it was still nice to see friendly faces.

He walked into his room and closed the door gently.

He felt that familiar, grim frown form on his face_. Now…_he can be bitter. He threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes.

It was devastating. Sub-Zero was knocked out by Sindel due to a brutal kick in his head. That stupid bitch was overpowered!

Before he fainted, he saw Smoke lunge at her…

And then he saw Smoke's neck be broken by that wretched woman.

He had woken up one night a few days after the invasion, alone, in a hospital with his head wrapped up in a thick cloth. He stayed awake that whole night, in shock of what he witnessed. He hoped that it was just some horrible nightmare. Sonya came to see him in the morning and explained what had happened to Smoke.

Saying that his reaction was psychotic would be an understatement.

He stared at Sonya, wide eyed, for a_ long_ time. He felt numb, angry, and so miserable. Suddenly, he began screaming at her, denying everything. He claimed that he was dreaming and that he would wake up at any moment. Sonya tried to comfort him but, he retaliated and almost attacked her. As Sonya ran out of the room, he began sobbing quietly to himself.

It felt like a hole was punched through his chest.

He didn't want to believe it: Smoke, his best friend, was dead.

Everything he used to love and care for was gone! Bi-Han, his brother, had become a wraith and tried to kill him. During the invasion, Raiden had the courtesy to tell him of how his family was killed and how the Lin Kuei lied to him his whole life. And now this?!

He truly had nothing to live for.

He even attempted suicide. The nurses had stopped him just in time before the job had been done.

Sonya offered to have a psychologist see him but, the stubborn man refused knowing full well that he would never speak to some stranger about his feelings.

During his stay at the hospital, Liu Kang had offered sanctuary with the Shaolin. Kuai accepted, having no clue what to do next with his life.

For 3 months, Kuai was mute; he wouldn't speak a word to anyone in the Monastery. During that time, nightmares plagued his sleep with the same horrible images of Smoke dying.

Kuai had always felt something for the other man. He just never admitted it.

He liked his hair, his lips, and the way he laughed…

Everything really.

When they were children, it was mostly Tomas the one who got teased, considering that he was skinny boy and had strange—yet still attractive—facial features. Kuai hadn't thought much of him until Tomas beat up several of the older children after a fit of intense rage.

After that, Kuai stayed away from him. He had to admit, the silver haired boy had a horrible temper and he didn't want to end up beaten up.

He began speaking to him when Kuai had stayed up one night reading in the library to study for one of his teachers' test. Due to Kuai's excellent procrastinating abilities, he never studied. And so, he had to cram in whatever information he could find the night before.

Kuai was sitting on one of those soft, cushioning sofas reading when he saw Tomas enter the library, scowling. He really didn't know whether to run out, or stand up to him in case Tomas threatened him.

Kuai saw Tomas run toward a massive bookshelf. He saw as the silver haired boy looked around frantically.

That is…until Tomas turned to look at him. Kuai blushed and looked back down at the book he clutched tightly. When he looked back up a few moments later, he saw Tomas was standing in front of him and crossing his arms.

"I need that book." Tomas said in his thick accent.

Kuai frowned and clutched the book tighter. "Can't you see that I'm using it?"

Tomas's gray orbs visibly softened and a mischievous grin spread across his face, showing his small fangs. "Aw c'mon…it'll only take a second."

Kuai hesitated. He knew the boy standing in front of him had a reputation of being manipulative. He looked at him for a moment before standing up and handing the thick volume to him.

Smoke's grin spread wider. "Thanks!"

"You _will_ give it back right?"

"No."

Kuai's eye twitched in anger. "But you said—"

"I was joking!" Tomas hissed. "Good god…_no one_ can take a joke here!"

Kuai couldn't help but to notice a small hint of sadness in the boy's eyes. Maybe that's why no one bothered to be friends with him…

"How about we study together?" Kuai suggested.

"…Are you serious?" Tomas asked a little surprised.

Kuai nodded. "Yeah…I mean, unless you don't want to…"

Tomas smiled gently. "Ok then!" He grabbed Kuai's wrist and led him to one of the empty tables.

They didn't really study, though. Instead, they fooled around by making fun of the pictures that the book contained.

They became friends rather quickly and Kuai was surprised by how kind the other boy was. He knew he shouldn't have judged him. That same night, Tomas explained how he only acted the way he did because everyone treated him like he was some sort of abomination.

"If everyone thinks I _am_ one," Tomas hissed. "Then maybe I should act like one!"

Kuai looked at him for a moment. "…I don't think you're a monster."

"…R-really?"

The Cryomancer nodded. "Yeah…I think you're just like all of us: A human being."

Tomas had stared at him with angry eyes until they softened in a way that made Kuai feel warm inside. "Thank you."

From then on, they were inseparable.

For the rest of their childhood, they messed around and gotten into trouble together. It was when Kuai was around 16 when he realized that he loved him.

He tried to deny it, knowing full well that love wasn't allowed between the Lin Kuei, _especially_ between two men. It frustrated him knowing that he could never love Tomas.

Sometimes, he thought if Tomas would call him a freak if he revealed his feelings. So instead, he kept his feelings to himself. He thought that it was some sort of phase and that those warm feelings would go away.

But they didn't. And those emotions stayed with him.

But now…as far as he was concerned, those feelings didn't matter anymore.

Over the course of the year his sadness molded into a form of bitterness and rage that even he himself was afraid of. Inside, he was a contained flame, ready to burst at any second and consume those who tried to tame it.

However, he pretended to be happy for Liu Kang. He didn't want anyone to worry about him nor pity him. After all, nothing hurts more than pity. Besides, it wasn't Liu Kang's fault that Smoke died so he didn't deserve to be something to take out his frustrations on.

Sub-Zero sighed as snuggled his head into the pillow, trying hard not to remember the other man.

He heard someone knock on his door. "Who is it?" he asked, not really wanting to speak to anyone.

"Sub-Zero, it's me, Kitana."

Ah yes, Kitana. She came to visit Liu Kang every now and then. And she made sure to check up on Sub-Zero to see if he hasn't gone completely insane.

Sub-Zero sat up and clutched the pillow to his chest. "Come in."

Kitana opened the door slowly and entered silently. She wore a white dress and had her hair down. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled gently at the Cryomancer.

"How are you?" she asked.

Sub-Zero held the pillow closer to his chest. "A little better..."

Kitana looked at him closely. "Are you sure?"

Sub-Zero nodded and looked away from her chocolate brown eyes. Kitana took the time to look around his room.

She gazed at a familiar sketch pad that laid on the carpet and picked it up.

"Don't look inside." Sub-Zero said while a blush spread across his face.

Kitana giggled. "Why not?"

"I…I can't draw."

Sub-Zero lied; he drew at a professional level. He just didn't like when other people looked at his artwork.

"Please?" Kitana pleaded. "I've been curious of this ever since I first saw it."

"Oh…alright then."

Kitana flipped the front cover open and looked at all the artwork the sketch pad possessed. It mostly contained hyper realistic pictures of men, women, and forest sceneries to name a few. Kitana eventually got to the most recent picture…

A portrait of Smoke.

"You miss him, don't you?" Kitana inquired as she stared at the beautifully drawn picture.

Sub-Zero felt his eyes grow heavy and watery. "Yes."

"I'm so sorry, Sub-Zero."

"No you're not." Sub-Zero snapped. "The only reason you're _even_ bothering to speak to me is because you _pity _me! Now isn't that right, princess?!"

Kitana stared at him, wide eyed, stunned by the sudden unfriendliness. "That's—"

"Why don't you just leave?" Sub-Zero hissed. "Go. Let me be. I don't want your company."

Kitana sighed and placed the still open sketch book back onto the bed. She stood up and began walking to the door.

"Wait." Sub-Zero said with a twinge of regret. Kitana stopped by the door and turned around, placing her hands on her hips.

"You…you didn't deserve that." The Cryomancer said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok…" Kitana muttered. "You obviously need more time. The question is, do you want to spend that time all by yourself?"

The man nodded. He knew that no one could fix this.

Kitana nodded, understanding. "I'll see you soon ok?"

Sub-Zero nodded again. Kitana left his room quietly and closed the door.

Kuai shivered, the room suddenly feeling extremely cold. He felt tired too. Like the energy had just been sucked out of his body. He looked at the sketch pad and saw a picture of a forest scenery. He reached for it, with the intention of closing the book only to sit there on shock.

He wasn't sure if he really was going insane…but he was sure he saw the sketch book flip to the picture of Smoke by _itself_. He stared at the sketch book for a moment before standing up and leaving his room promptly.

Maybe he _is _becoming a lunatic.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Good god that was a long chapter. XD Yeah I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love! If you are wondering, yes ghosts have been known to make a room feel colder just by their presence. They have also been rumored to take your energy away for..._

_Well I really don't know why. It would be their own personal reason, I guess._

_*Hugs all those who are __**even**__ thinking about reviewing and gives them cookies as well*_


	3. Chapter 3: Numb

Chapter 3: Numb

_**A/N: **__Yay! New chapter! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! Updating will take awhile now you guys! Schoolwork will always come first ok? Also, thanks to __**Poe's Daughter**__, __**God-of-the-Godless**__, and __**Subterranean Stepdancer**__ for reviewing!_

_Go check out __**Poe's Daughters'**__ MK stories!_

_Also, check out __**Subterranean Stepdancers'**__ stories! _

_Trust me, you'll love them! X)_

_Enjoy! :D_

_Please excuse any mistakes. I hate editing..._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I obviously don't own any MK characters used in this story…_

* * *

Smoke tried to stand up. After putting so much force to flip over a stupid paper, he wanted to faint.

He couldn't believe it. How could his death affect his friend so horribly?

When Smoke found Kuai, the Cryomancer looked somewhat cheerful. It was only when he followed him to his room that he felt everything that the other man was feeling. He felt all the rage and hollowness that Kuai had inside him.

The feeling was so horrible that it almost made him want to cry.

Maybe that's why he was sent back to the living world. Maybe the gods knew that Kuai would be shattered, and they knew that Smoke would be the only one able to fix him.

Even if it meant exposing himself as a ghost, Smoke would do anything to fix his friend's crushed soul.

Though, the idea now seemed impossible. Even when the Enenra took away some of the energy from his friend, it wasn't enough to keep him up and running.

In a way, he felt hopeless. He's a ghost…what can he do? He'll probably just break Kuai's sanity more. But he couldn't give up. This was the man he loved, not some degenerate! He used all of his strength, stood up, and walked out of the monastery and headed towards the woods.

He has to speak to Ember…

* * *

Smoke sat solemnly next to a tree, trying not to fall asleep. Ember walked up to him quietly and sat with him.

"How was he?" Ember asked.

Smoke shook his head. "It's worse than I thought. I felt everything that he's held in for the past year."

Ember widened his eyes. "You…you felt his emotions?"

Smoke looked up. "Yes…is that bad?"

"No of course not…it's just extremely rare for a ghost to have that ability in their early stages."

"I see…"

Ember shifted uncomfortably. "So…what will you do about Kuai?"

"I have to fix him." Smoke declared with determination. "I can't just watch him suffer like this!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm…I'm going to expose myself to him." Smoke said. "It's the only way."

Ember scowled. "You can't do that! You're not allowed to!"

"Why not?"

"The Gods do not allow spirits to show themselves." Ember muttered. "The only explanation they gave us was, '_Humans are not ready for them yet_.'"

"This isn't fair!" Smoke growled. "It's Kuai! He's broken! You've seen him haven't you? Only_ I_ can fix him! Please, they must make an exception for me."

"I don't think—"

"Can't you ask them for me?" Smoke pleaded.

Ember sighed and crossed his arms. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Ember frowned. "Don't expect some sort of miracle."

Smoke nodded solemnly and looked back at the floor. He hoped that The Gods would understand his predicament, and give him permission.

"Ember…?"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly are you?"

Ember smirked. "I would be considered your guardian angel. When you were born, I was assigned to watch over you, and to guide you when you died."

"Everyone has one?"

Ember nodded. "They have to."

"Have you met Kuai's angel?"

"Yes…but don't think that _she_ doesn't have a hard time watching him suffer." Ember responded with a grim voice. "We may be angels, but we are not allowed to help you while you still live. As much as we adore you…we still can't help."

"Adore?" Smoke laughed.

Ember laughed. "I've seen multiple people be born and die. Every single one of them, I've thought of them as my own children. As strange as it sounds, it's normal. Angels are supposed to feel that way for the people they guide."

"I see…"

"Go to sleep." Ember said. "Don't worry about Kuai. Azula and I will take care of him."

"Let me guess, Azula is his guardian?"

Ember smirked and nodded before standing up and walking away. Smoke closed his eyes and happily fell asleep.

* * *

"Tomas…" A voice whispered.

Smoke opened his eyes and looked around. The sun shined brightly and it was somewhat breezy. Ember sat next to him, crossed legged with an unfathomable expression.

"How long was I asleep?" Smoke asked, his brows furrowing in worry.

"A week."

Smoke sighed. "Is Kuai alright?"

"He's fine." Ember frowned. "He's a little paranoid, though. What exactly did you do last time you visited him?"

Smoke smiled nervously. "I just moved something…"

"Let me guess, he saw you?"

"It was intentional!"

Ember connected his palm to his forehead. "I'm still wondering why The Gods allowed you to expose yourself…"

His heart swelled with hope. "They let me?!"

Ember smiled. "Yes…they did _but_, there's a catch."

"There's always a catch…" Smoke grumbled. "What is it?"

"Once you '_fix_' Kuai," the guardian said carefully. "You will be sent to _Paradise_ immediately. _No_ _exceptions_."

The hope he had suddenly crashed to ground and broke to a million pieces "Are you kidding me?"

Ember snorted. "What? Were you planning on staying here in the Living World?"

"Only until I was sure that Kuai was better!" He hissed.

"I see…" He said softly. "Well then, come here."

Despite that the man in front of him knew him better than anyone else, _and_ had helped him more than anyone else has, he crawled away slowly.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ember chuckled. "In case you haven't noticed, you're not visible to the human eye. I'm going to give you that ability."

Smoke flinched when the guardian placed two fingers on his forehead. "Will it hurt?"

Ember smiled anxiously. "Yes. Yes it will."

The angel was _not_ lying. A burning sensation started at his head; it felt like he was swimming in acid. Tomas groaned in pain as the fire spread all over his body. It took only a few minutes before the pain deceased.

He felt stronger and felt a power flow through his body. And yet, he_ still_ couldn't see himself.

"You will only be visible during the night." Ember explained. "Also, you won't have to sleep as often."

"I won't need to." Smoke muttered. He turned around and made his way towards the monastery. He won't let Kuai suffer any longer.

* * *

Smoke entered Kuai's room and found him putting some clothes in a drawer while softly humming a familiar tune. The spirit noticed something different about him:

*A dim, grey aura surrounded him.

Kuai closed the drawer gently and walked towards a wooden desk. He took out a pencil and paper and began sketching. Smoke sensed Kuai's paranoia rise and stepped closer to him…

* * *

Kuai sketched quietly and diligently, not wanting to make any mistakes on the picture. He frowned and noticed how cold the room was becoming again.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was slightly afraid and his anxiety rose.

Did he leave the window open again? He turned around and saw that window was closed. The curtains didn't even move.

He shook his head and decided not to ponder on the matter. Maybe he's just paranoid…

* * *

Smoke stared at the grey eye that Kuai was now drawing. Kuai's energy shined brightly and Smoke had the urge to greedily suck it out of him and to use it. He didn't want to make the man more fearful of the situation but, desperate times call for desperate measures.

He placed his hand on Kuai's back and took everything that the Cryomancer possessed. He watched as the man's skin became paler and paler...

* * *

Kuai felt a cool breeze on his neck and took a deep breath. He had the sudden urge to sleep. The grip on his pencil loosened and his eyelids fluttered, struggling to stay open.

"**It's me**…" a voice whispered. "**Kuai it's me**…"

He widened his eyes.

_No…no it __**can't**__ be __**him**__…._

"**I'm not going to hurt you…"**

It's just his imagination…that's all…

"**You know it's me…" **It soothed. **"Turn the paper over…"**

His heartbeat quickened and he turned the paper over with a shaking hand. He didn't want to believe it…he didn't want to face it.

Smoke is _dead_. He can't be…

"**I want you to write something down…"**

Kuai held the pencil tightly, threatening to break it. _Go away…go away…_

"**Write down my name…"**

Trembling, he wrote down his name, tears forming in his eyes.

"**Can you write that I'm alive?"**

"N-no…"

"**Kuai…"** the voice soothed. **"**_**Please**_**, I want to help you…"**

"Nothing can help me…" he whispered. His heart began beating irregularly and he felt faint, almost numb.

"**Just write it down…"**

"Go away." He threatened. He couldn't breathe and he wanted someone to just kill him to end his agony.

"**I'm not leaving until you feel better." **The voice hissed stubbornly.

Kuai covered his ears. "_Leave me alone_…" He begged. He felt like he was being detached from himself.

"**Kuai—"**

The delicate line that held his sanity snapped. "_SHUT UP_!"

Kuai snatched the paper and began ripping it apart. He grabbed the sketchbook next and began tearing _every single_ paper. _And,_ he made sure to completely destroy Smoke's portrait.

When he was done, he sat on the floor, while staring at the shredded paper with a hollow expression.

He felt the entity leave and the room became warmer. He hugged his knees and felt a tear run down his cheek.

The panic attack shall pass…

* * *

_**A/N: **__*sigh*_

_Poor Kuai. :( Sometimes I feel bad for making him feel this way. _

_Thanks for reading. __ Reviews are love. :)_

_*It has been asserted that those with a grey aura suffer from a mental illness or depression._


	4. Chapter 4: Help

Chapter 4: Help

**A/N:** _after two to three months of not updating, I finally got this done! By the way, I'm listening to "Duele El Amor" to get me in the mood for this story. XD The title of the song means "Love Hurts" in Spanish. Go ahead and listen to it on YouTube._

_Oh, and if you're wondering, I did name Kuai's angel after Azula from Avatar: the Last Airbender series. I just like that name._

_Also, I'd like to thank those who recently began following this story! Any support keeps me going you guys! Just know that I take __**long**__ to update. I don't abandon stories though ok?_

_Anyway, onwards! :D_

* * *

A few hours later, Kuai sat on his bed with a blank, unfathomable look.

Was it…was it really _him_? After a year, he's just suddenly appearing again?

Why? Why now? An uncomfortable feeling stirred in his chest. Why couldn't he appear when Kuai felt better about his…his _demise? _ Never in his life was he a believer in ghosts. As a child, the thought of ghosts made him want to laugh. To him, ghosts were the thoughts of an overactive imagination or—in some cases—the feelings of a broken mind.

…Then again, isn't _he_ broken?

A cold breeze crept up to his neck and he slipped under the covers faster than humanely possible.

He needs _help_. He needs someone to talk to about this…

Liu Kang is out of the question; he already thinks Kuai is half-crazy—which he probably is considering that he just talked to a probable hallucination—and he would probably kick him out.

The only other person is…Kitana.

She'll listen and understand. Or at least Kuai hoped she would.

* * *

Tomas walked into the forest, _livid_. He wasn't angry at Kuai. Oh no, he could never be irritated by that man. He was enraged at himself for making Kuai snap. The Cryomancer did _not_ deserve that, much less from his friend.

How stupid and cruel could he be to make him feel that way?

Tomas sat down next to a tree and began yanking the soft grass from the ground.

It was _so_ unfair. He just wants Kuai to feel better and to not cry over his death. He just wants him to be…happy. But he can't give him that due to what he is. What if…what if he never helps him? What if Kuai remains the same depressed being he has been for the past year?

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. Using the term "live" loosely, of course.

He hugged his knees and sighed. Hopefully, he will find a way to help his friend…

"Are you alright?"

Smoke looked up to see his guardian sitting next to him. He scowled and turned away. "Leave me alone."

Ember laughed musically. "Don't be such a girl! What happened?"

"…He freaked out." He muttered.

The biggest understatement of the century.

"Hmm…I wonder why…"

Smoke's fists clenched. "Go to hell."

"Well…technically I can't." The angel chuckled.

"Where did I go wrong?" Smoke asked sadly.

"You're impulsive." Ember stated. "You rushed into it. It was too much for him to handle."

"But it's _me_. What's the worse I could do to him?"

"Your presence alone will affect him. You yourself saw it…"

Smoke sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Listen, don't rush into it." Ember advised. "He's still grieving. Give him time. See him occasionally and interact with him little by little."

"But—"

"Shush you." Ember smiled. "Just…listen to me this one time, please?"

Smoke looked at him hopelessly and looked away. "Fine."

"Don't worry. The time will come when you both talk."

"If you say so…"

* * *

The next day, Kuai was pacing back and forth at the entrance to the Monastery. Usually, Kitana came at this time around.

Usually.

He hoped that today would be his lucky day and she would suddenly appear.

"Sub-Zero?" A feminine voice asked gently.

Maybe it _is _his lucky day. He looked to his right and saw Kitana walking gracefully towards him with a friendly smile.

"K-Kitana…" Sub-Zero smiled awkwardly. How the hell was he going to explain his situation to her?

_Uh yeah, I have a problem. I think I saw Smoke's ghost last night. Can you help me?_

That will _surely _end well.

"Um…Sub-Zero?" Kitana's voice brought him back to reality.

"Sorry. Look, I need to speak with you." Could he be any more awkward? "If you have the time, of course…"

"Well, certainly!" She smiled. "Anything for a friend."

"Right….well, come with me."

Kuai sat in his bed as Kitana looked around his room curiously.

"Where's your sketchbook?" She asked curiously, her brown eyes scanning a drawer.

Kuai's eyes widened slightly, remembering what happened to the poor thing. "Um…sit Kitana, please."

The princess sat next to him, eyeing him suspiciously now. "Are you alright?"

"Do you…do you believe in ghosts?" He asked quietly. He felt stupid.

"Actually, yes I do."

The pressure in Kuai's chest was released. He knew he could talk to her about this. "You do?"

"Yes. In Edenia, we communicate with our deceased family members. If they are there, of course. Why do you ask?" The suspicious look came back.

He swallowed. _Just tell her already you idiot!_ "I believe I saw…or rather _heard_ Smoke talking to me."

"…Are you sure?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm positive." _Well considering that you're half-crazy, __**you **__would hear things that don't exist!_

He wished his head would shut up.

"Does he bother you?"

That was part of the problem. He wasn't even sure if he should've reacted the way he did. It was Smoke, after all…right?

"I...I don't know." He admitted. "I heard him and…panicked. I didn't want to believe it was him."

"And why not?"

He looked at the floor and remained silent. He didn't even know the answer.

Kitana looked at him gently. "Have you ever considered that…he just wants something from you?"

He scoffed. "What would he want from me?"

"Maybe you should ask him."

Thinking about another encounter made him want to break something else. _He can't_. He just can't.

"Hey…" Kitana soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder. Maybe his face was _too_ readable. "It's going to be fine. You need to accept it. If Smoke wishes to speak with you, then maybe you should. I'm not saying you should do it right _now_. Do it when you feel it's time. Maybe you'll even feel better afterwards."

"…Do you really think I should?"

"Let me put it this way," she said. "When he gets what he wants, he'll leave you alone."

_But you don't want him to go now do you?_

It's official. He hates his mind.

"You're…you're right."

He'll speak with him…just not now.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well then…yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^;_

_See you guys soon! :D_


	5. Chapter 5: Contact

Chapter 5: Contact

_**A/N:**_ _I hope you guys enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Kombat characters used in this story. This story is not for profit, it is mainly for the entertainment of my readers and to ease my boredom.**_

* * *

Smoke stared blankly at a tree as he contemplated about the recent weeks.

Kuai _seemed_ to be getting used to his presence. He wasn't really sure considering that the man hardly showed emotions, _especially _after the hysterical outburst he had when Smoke first tried to start contact with him.

Smoke sighed. A ghost's life was lonely.

And, to make it all worse, he finally managed to look at himself as an apparition.

One night, Ember decided to show what Smoke looked like. As Smoke kneeled to look at the water in a small pond they found, his jaw dropped in mortification.

His eyes were hollowed out. His silver eyes were gone and the only things left were two big, black, empty holes.

He looked…terrifying.

Ember explained that it was a characteristic that _all _ghosts shared. As far as Smoke knew, it wasn't going to help him when he contacts Kuai.

"So…" A voice said behind him. "When are you going to talk to him?"

Smoke knew who it was and smiled anxiously. "Well, Ember, I'm going to try tonight."

"Really? Do you think he's ready?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Smoke replied. "But…I'll give it a shot."

"I'm sure your visit will go well." Ember smiled. "And if not, you know where to find me."

Smoke smirked. "Yeah…I know…"

* * *

Kuai knew about Smoke's visits during the past few weeks. He could_ feel_ him there. The ghost always left a feeling of serenity in the room; it was a friendly presence…not an evil one.

Kuai slowly started wondering if he should be afraid after all.

"But he's dead…" the man muttered to himself while lying in bed in the middle of the night. "He _shouldn't_ be here."

He scoffed. The paranormal shouldn't surprise him. After all, he's been to different dimensions, fought against creatures of all kinds, and he has the power to control ice.

So why _does_ it shock him?

He sighed and sat up. He slipped away from the covers, wrapped his body in his robe, and left his room.

* * *

Smoke watched silently as the Cryomancer snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Is the man so oblivious to the world that he can't see him? The ghost shook his head.

Kuai chugged his water before setting the glass down on the sink.

Smoke could've sworn he saw the other man's hand shaking as he set the glass down.

So he _can _feel him.

Kuai sighed and hurried out of the kitchen. Smoke rolled his eyes and followed the man. He has been ignored for _far too_ long. He _will_ speak to him tonight.

* * *

He was there. He _saw_ him.

Kuai froze for a moment before setting the glass down with a shaking hand. His eyes avoided his left hand side and he hurried out of the kitchen.

_Why now?! Why now you idiot?!_

He could feel the apparition's footsteps behind him. Or was it just him being paranoid?

_I'm not ready…I'm not ready…Go away…_

Kuai speed-walked in the hallway that suddenly seemed endless…

"Kuai," A voice breathed. "We _have_ to talk."

_No…No…NO!_

"Turn around." A voice whispered.

On command, Kuai stopped; a grim expression molded his handsome features. His hands clenched and he held his breath.

He turned around…

* * *

Smoke could see the inner turmoil in Kuai's eyes. He could tell that the man struggled _not_ to scream. Kuai gawked at him and remained stiff.

"It's me…Kuai." Smoke breathed. "I'm not going to—"

It was at this point that Kuai decided to run to his room.

Smoke growled in frustration and chased after the man.

* * *

_How are you real? Why now? Why are your eyes gone? Why now? Why now? Why am I afraid?_

These questions flooded Kuai's mind as he sprinted towards his room. He heard Smoke growl inhumanely in frustration.

He heard the apparition's heavy feet as he chased after him.

Kuai opened his bedroom's door, entered, and then slammed it. He jumped onto his bed and stared at the door with wide eyes.

_You're pathetic!_ He thought. _It's Smoke! Just Smoke! What's the worst he'll do to you?!_

Smoke went through the door easily. His breath hitched as he made eye contact with the ghost.

_He's your friend…accept him…_

"Hello…Kuai…" Smoke said, stepping closer to him.

The Cryomancer took a deep breath. _Accept it…accept him…_

"Hello Tomas." He responded, his voice unusually calm.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Heh…of **course** I'd leave you in a cliffhanger. _

_And before you ask, the intention is to have this chapter short. _

_Excuse any mistakes. I should not be writing at 1 in the morning. -.-_


End file.
